Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to a method for verifying the authenticity or the origin of a product (an accessory or a consumable) intended to cooperate with a device.
Description of the Related Art
In many fields, it is desired to guarantee that a product, for example, an ink cartridge, a battery, an accessory, etc., to be used in a device, is an original or authentic product, that is, a product approved by the device manufacturer. To achieve this, an authentication key is generally stored in an electronic circuit associated with this product and is used, when the product is installed in the device or when it should cooperate therewith, to verify that the product is authentic. However, if the secret can be pierced and a manufacturer commercializes products which are not approved by the device manufacturer, however equipped with circuits having the right key, the devices will consider these products as being authentic.